


I met him on Tumblr...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Wickling, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, Some BDSM, rope play, tumblr meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	I met him on Tumblr...

It wasn't something Billy Kaplan had ever planned to do, but drinking and severe dares from his best friend Kate and two nsfw pictures had been posted to his tumblr.... Though as it turned out the next morning he'd forgot about them and after a year they were a loss from his mind. Billy had no other pictures of himself, no name, nothing but the weird url beautifuldaydream.

He'd been scrolling through the mindlessness all night. Flowers and crap like that until he decided to start cleaning random tags. Coming across the two pictures on his dash... instant likes. Shooting him a message, he couldn't help but blush. 'Yeah... I wasn't hard before but I am now.'

Billy had just been about to roll over and fall asleep...right until his phone lit up and the Mario theme song played. One palm rubbing his eye he rolled over to check, seeing his tumblr alerts he was about to ignore until he read the message. Confusion seemed to lace his features, before he responded he decided to check what exactly the stranger had liked. The pictures flashing an oh in his mind, but he never messaged back after all he didn't know who this was and there was nothing tempting him to find out

Teddy seemed to have let it go when he didn't receive a message back. Figuring that they may be in a different time zone or something but that didn't stop him from going through their blog. They seemed interesting. Most of the things that he liked Teddy did as well and it was nothing more then a mass amount of likes and re-blogs. Not knowing if this person was getting mobile alerts or not. He looked at the clock and yawned. Going to check his FB before shooting back over to those two pictures. 'It really is a beautiful cock.' The message sent before he flipped out of the chair and onto his bed.

Billy hadn't expected to receive yet another message when he woke. Finally curiosity got the better of him, he went to the blog of his new found stranger. They had similar interests and yet this stranger didn't seem to have any pictures. Being the curious creature he was Billy shot back a message.--" I...well thank you, but why should I keep talking to you huh?" Billy honestly wasn't cocky but he was curious to see if he could tempt a complete stranger

Teddy was dead to the world. Not rolling over until around three that afternoon. Noticing the light on his phone as he opens the app and smirks. 'You don't know me from a hole in the ground. I just said you had a nice prick. Most of the ones that I've seen from the nsfw tag have just been nasty lately. Not that I'm complaining about being a horny college student but shit happens right.'

Getting the message in the middle of class he smirked.-'" Awe :, (. Well maybe show me something interesting and I might send you something to relieve the stress." He laughed at himself, being the socially awkward creature he was Billy never joined in to this kinda junk...but besides Kate and his brother there was no one he had to talk to

He blinked a little as he reach the message. A tiny little smirk crept on the tip of his lips as the professor ends the lecture and they were free to leave. Walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Teddy took a picture and uploaded it. Sending him the link.

Billy bit his lower lip at the picture suppressing a quiet little moan....Yep this boy was definitely his type. Moving along to his dorm room. He took a clear picture the background showing the faintest traces of a school logo but mostly just ass.

'Damn. That is a fine ass you got there.' The message was sent. Teddy was wiggling in his chair slightly at the sight of it. School logo. Hm? They go to the same college but he'd never know anyone to get a tat like that. 'Very lickable ass you have. Plump. I can see my dick fitting in between them nicely'

Billy flushed damn near choking on a piece of toast he'd grabbed. "No teasing...you know you can't follow through." Billy gave a smirk knowing for a fact this guy lived who knows where. Groaning at the time he knew he had a student to tutor. So actually wanting to chat he sent the guy his kik name, sadly still no face pic. Once at the students door he knocked

He arched a brow at being given a KiK. Not many people used them any more and it was interesting that they did but damn it. "Shit. Hang on." Teddy head the knock on the door as he turned off the computer. Opening it with a toothy grin. "You must be Kaplan."

Billy was staring at his phone waiting to see if the stranger....with a really nice cock was going to be message him. Slowly he looked up chocolate optics finding the strangers." Hello and yes, that's me and you must be Teddy so English lit right." Though he could be wrong sometimes Billy was forgetful

"Yup that's me. The small little failure." But he said it with an air of indifference as he closed the door when Billy walked in. He'd been using his text book for a coaster and also a stretch boom. Picking it up, he sat on the bed. "Because if I fail this semester, I'm Mom's gonna freak".

Billy still seemed distracted by his phone, but through the session he managed to teach, be friendly, and make a few cute jokes. At some point Billy had to lean over in his chair pants dipped low enough that the small he is was showing

Teddy laughed at his jokes, not being able to not look at his jeans as he licked his lips only to come back into the now moments later. "you have a splendid ass. One of the nicest I've seen.

Billy flushed brightly." See now Altman that's why your failing no pay attention." Billy waved off the familiar compliment. Spending the rest of their time studying. Once he left and pulled his phone back out he was rather disappointed at the lack of a response

He moved texting on tumblr--awe here i thought you were interested instead you tease me

"Well, I've never been good at playing attention." He couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Kaplan." Teddy slapped him on the back, gathered his books and left. His phone chiming when he got into the hallway and a small smile crossed his lips. 'Sorry. I was a little caught up this evening. And I will tease you to hell and back when I get back to my room.' He hit sent and chuckled softly.

Hearing his phone he relaxed back on the mattress slowly opening, flush filled his face." Oh gonna send me more pics of that yummy looking cock? Or do I need to offer you more of my body first." Hitting send he sat his phone off to the side and began to strip

'Well, tit for tat I suppose. It would be nice to see more than your own but I will admit that it's a nice prick.' He hit send, his books thrown to the side before he relaxed in bed himself. 'You know, I'm usually not like this.' He hit send again, before taking his shirt off, arm resting under his head.

Thinking there was no way possible he'd ever run into this stranger. A soft bit to his lower lip before he began to text.--" neither am I to be honest I'm rather shy...so maybe you'd prefer to see my face over just my body."

'Don't you think that might spoil the fun.' He snapped a picture of his lower stomach, the tip of his cock peeking out from under his shorts. 'Well, it might not ruin the excitement but then I'd just have to find you and jump that sweet little ass.'

Billy felt a flush cross his slightly tanned face, maybe a pang of disappointment that the stranger seemed only interested in seeing his ass.. but in all honestly he had no social life could he complain

'Nice legs too.' The text message came back just moments after his picture was sent. Teddy licked his lips in his dorm room, not believing that it had come to this. He didn't have a social life so he couldn't really complain all that much. 'The things I could do to that ass.' Even in the text, his tone was slightly teasing.

It took only moments to pass a flush crossing his face not even his ex had ever gotten nudes of him." I was in track a few years ago...something had to pay off after all." Taking one last picture of his bottom he laid back on the mattress a small smirk playing at his lips." Well maybe if you tell me what you want to do you might get more pics."

He groaned when he got the pic. My god. Who was this guy? His mind racing as he snapped a pic of himself stroking his prick for this stranger. 'Well, I've been told by my ex that I have a very talented tongue. And for me, an ass like that would indeed be a feast.'

He groaned slowly not wanting his own cock to rise, fingers finding themselves slightly tracing against it." Is that all you want me for (;." He chuckled hitting send, he'd taken another pic but has the other male didn't wanna see his face he never hit send

'Well, not really.' Teddy snapped a photo that showed the blonde of his hair, down his stomach and the hand still wrapped around his prick and hit send. 'I'd like to get to know the person with the well defined ass as well. We've actually got a lot in common.' He hit send and waited.

He bit his lip at the picture and instantly it was saved has his home screen background." Sooooo don't think me a creep, but yeah that had to become my background....consider it my motivation." He chuckled shyly hitting send

Teddy couldn't help but laugh at that. 'I don't find it creepy at all.' He smiled at the fact that someone actually made him a home screen. Sighing as he looked at his phone. 'So your in college right?'

The question took him by surprise his fingers typing quickly back." Yes but please don't make me focus on it ;-;." He gave a cute little tear face before deciding to see the reaction he'd get from the picture. Though part of him hoped it wasn't someone who knew him he'd never hear the end of the teasing

Teddy shared at the picture for a long time. Kaplan. He'd been sexting and cock teasing with Kaplan. But Kaplan was a quiet little nerd. His mind reeling at what to do next. "Fuck me." But now that Teddy thought about it, Billy was a very handsome man. 'Damn.' The text was sent as he rose from the bed. 'You're fucking beautiful.' It wasn't a lie, Billy really was. He rose from the bed, putting his shirt back on and heading toward the hall.

Billy felt his skin glow with the response he'd received from his tumblr stranger a shy little blush lighting his cheeks."i...no..no ones ever said that about me." And he wasn't lieing sure he knew he wasn't ugly, but he was the type of boy no one ever noticed. Hitting send he relaxed against his bedroom sheets once more still staring at the last picture hed been sent and it made him hard. Just imagining

Teddy rounded the corner when he heard his phone go off. He smirked softly as he read the text. 'You know. I think I've seen you around campus.' He hit send as he continued to walk, heading toward Billy's room. Being on different halls was a pain in the ass. The students seemed to be calming down for the night. He came to Billy's door and knocked lightly.

Billy didn't get to read the message before a knock at the door drew him away. Groaning he found a pair of shorts, flinging the door open he was met with the broad chest of another student. Chocolate optics trailing up and some smart ass remark about to come out his mouth

"Beautifuldaydream." That was the only statement that fell from Teddy's lips as he watched Billy who seemed to be rather annoyed at the fact that he was standing at his door. "Or if you just prefer pictures, I can go back to my room and tease you but I figured you'd want the real thing."

Billy's mouth seemed to go from annoyed to open mouth shock before pulling him into the room. Yet even Billy didn't know if he'd done it because of the hard on in his pants or the fact he didn't want anyone else to know. Crimson tinted across that tan face, he'd never thought it'd be someone who knew him." Mo..most guys would have been happy with staying hidden after all you sent pics back

"What's the point of staying hidden?" Teddy shut the door behind him and scooped Billy into his arms. "Why do you think I keep failing English Lit?" He didn't wait for an answer. Hand moved to cup the back of Billy's neck as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Abusing them with a kiss that meant letting his own guard down and doing something that wasn't in Teddy's character.

Billy seemed to instantly give in to the slight cinnamon taste that filled his mouth. Lips parted as he slowly felt himself surrounded. This type of behavior would never be in Billy's arsenal and yet he could...didn't want to pull away. A small moan caused plump lips to part, arms wrapping around. Failing lit what did that mean

Teddy's arms wrapped tighter around his slender frame, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Taking the chance and using Billy's parted lips against him as his tongue invaded the smaller males mouth. He tasted good. Very good actually and Teddy's own moan filtered from his lips and echoed between them. He didn't even know that he was moving them backwards toward the small bed until they fell on it. Lips still locked together as his hands began to roam Billy's body.

Billy seemed to arch or wiggle his body into in place where Teddy's palm was going to be like he craved the touch. Perhaps in a way he did, he'd been Teddy's tutor for awhile now, and sure he'd noted on many occasions how attractive he was...but Billy had never assumed him to be gay

Once Billy was finished wiggling, Teddy moved between his legs, grinding down on the smaller male as more moans escaped his lips. The kiss only breaking for Teddy to look at Billy's face as he worked him over. "I've..." His tone breathless. "I've liked you a long time, Bee."

"Oh...oh..fuck." he had a statement some witty remark but Teddy had long since drawn intelligent conversation from him." So..so you stalk my tumb..tumblr." he let his dull nails trace against Teddy's muscles through the cotton

"Stalk. Not really." His muscle flexed under Billy's touch. "I only found it the other day when the pics popped up on my dash. That and I'm a horny guy. I spend a lot of time in the gay NSFW tag." His tone teasing as he leaned down, nibbling and kissing along Teddy's jawline.

His slender palms slipped down rolling against smooth jeans." Well I've seen your cock...very wonderful one that it is. Though I'm curious would you have kept sending me pics if you hadn't realized I was so close." His tone was playful palm now rolling against a confined prick, gods did it feel impressive certainly more than he could ever hope to swallow properly

He moaned softly, feeling the palm against him and it was making his mind scream at him. "No, I would have most likely kept sending them until I would have gotten off but I think this is much better." There was a smile that crossed his lips. "We have on too many clothes." His tone strained as he spoke.

"Well you couldn't very well walk here naked. If you liked me why didn't you say something....well to your defense I would have probably assumed you were kidding me." He gave a small smile his palm finally undoing the zipper and wrapping around his prick." Roll over please."

"Well, I'm not the type to just jump and say, hey I like you, let's go out." Teddy's tone was serious as he spoke. Rolling over on his back as Billy wanted. "But I'm glad that it was you. He felt a chill when his prick was moved from his pants, moaning softly as he rolled against Billy's palm. "Much nicer in person." His tone a playful tease.

Billy once freed from underneath slowly wiggle himself between Teddy's legs. A small stream of air escaping his lips before he dipped down to lick the tip of his prick. In Billy's defense if this was bad....he was more than out of practice he'd never really done it. His mouth slipped over slowly letting Teddy s prick sheath it's self inside of the wet heat. He started slow gauging how much he could take, before picking up the pace. A mixture of saliva and precum has he proceeded sloppy but all the same effective. Even managing to gag himself a few times

"Fuck." It was panted from his lips as his hands balled into fists in the blanket that covered Billy's bed. All the blood rushing to the head that was being sucked on and his mind going blank. Never had he expected this but after two days of teasing it felt so good. His eyes, blown wide with lust as he looked at Billy and licked his lips, doing his best to keep his hips from moving.

Sloppy sucking noises could heard filling the room only briefly before Billy released his prick. Chocolate optics looking up, they held this want for Teddy's approval. It seemed before he received it though he'd dipped down a tongue now seemed to weigh his sack briefly before swirling around

"Fuck." Another moan escaped his lips, shivering as Billy released his cock and he growled softly. Only to be surprised as when Billy licked his sack. "God..." He couldn't talk, couldn't do anything more then roll his hips against the actions. Precum beading from the head of his prick and rolling down the shaft.

His tongue caught the escaping bead trailing it back up before finding those brilliant blues again." I..i may not be very good at it." His face was flushed, tone hoarse has he looked for direction rather to continue his actions or to climb back even with Teddy

"Your beautiful." Teddy wrapped his arms around Billy's shoulders and drew him back up against his chest. Capturing his lips once again before his hands went to work on Billy's shorts. His hands moving against the fabric to knead at the plump little ass that had been teasing him so.

Billy could only find himself in a sitting position wanting his bottom pressed to the strong palms. No he never did things like this never wanted to beg for a cock so badly in his life but he stayed silent only moaning softly

Teddy was always ready. Reaching into his pocket and dragging out a condom. Moving Billy slightly as the foil was ripped off and thrown to the side. Doing his best to roll it down his prick and still manage to keep Billy interested. "You're so hot." The words escaped his lips as he took the base of his cock and teased Billy's cleft and hole.

Billy watched the action his heart rate had accelerated and he was sure he might implode...so the next words from his mouth were not in his control.--"Immavirgin." He flushed and looked down shamefully

It stilled Teddy for a moment. "That's nothing to be ashamed of." He leaned forward, lightly kissing his lips. "We can wait if you don't want to do it." There was a small smile across his lips. "Or I can go really really slow so we don't hurt you." His tone talking on a more thoughtful approach.

Billy seemed to be mulling it over,." You aren't your far to well ready." He began worrying his lower lip, fingers trailing down against his lovers still clothed chest." I..me..mean I.." he seemed worried now after all he had no idea if Teddy was just trying to get off and leave.

"Shh." Teddy smiled as they moved positions again. This time, Billy was laying on his back, leaning down to kiss those worrying lips. His hips wiggling between Billy's legs as he moved to grind lightly against him. "I like you." Teddy spoke spoke softly. "I've liked you for a long time. I want this."

The small grind pushing Teddy closer to a sensitive area caused him to flush again. Heat pulling at the base of his cheeks." Can..can we be slow like itlhappenbut cantherebe foreplay." He managed to squeak out his voice slowly turning to a husky sound

Teddy barked a small laugh. "Now would I do that to you." He rose two fingers into his mouth, letting Billy see him teasing them with his tongue. "Spread you legs for me, Bee." His tone turning soft as the fingers moved between his legs. Pressing his middle finger to a tight ring of muscles before it slowly began to work it's way past. Teddy leaned his head down, tongue and lips playing with one of Billy's nipples.

His long slender digits hid themselves in the sheets, the slight sound of dull nails scraping against. That was a new feeling the thick digit invading a tight ring of muscles. A sort of slightly pained moan left him, but it was only brief his body seemed to like it more than he realized as he found hips rocking into it small whimpers leaving him." O..oh Teddy." He flushed

"Such beautiful sounds you make." Teddy was curious. It'd been awhile since he'd been taken himself and it wasn't a nice thing. Rougher then he wanted but this. He was going to take his time with Billy. The digit searching for something, finding it as he let Billy ride his finger. "There it is." He kissed around the curve of his ear as his finger tip began to massage at the small round hard lump of nerves that was hidden away inside Billy. Wanting nothing more then to hear the wonderful noises that he would make.

It was a shock at first that caused his stomach to feel like butterflies had taken over, and than pure pleasure. His mouth made the most audible almost pornish sounding moan, hips angled so each rock would send him back into it. The sound seemed to keep happening each time teddy pressed the nerve, fireworks building behind his eyes. His body was beginning to relax, cock leaking heavily against the small waistline." Oh..o..oh Tee..please..do..don't stop." He flushed hearing the sounds from his own lips

"Oh you like that." His tone a purr in Billy's ear as he continued to rub the tip of his finger against the tight ball of nerves. "I do believe that I love the noises that you make." A second finger was added to the mix. Teddy working Billy over. His own cock straining and leaking and he was content to let it stay that way. Now, pumping his fingers in and out of Billy's tight hole before his lips made it back to his neck and sucked on it hard.

Billy could only nod stars had began to cloud his vision feeling him with a flashing heat. The second finger seemed to only make his taut hips roll back closer against Teddy. Then there was a difference he was begging Teddy to stop or he was going to cum and he didn't want to ruin the moment because it felt so nice to be touched by another person

Teddy smirked at his begging but he didn't stop. He moved slightly, his fingers starting to pump faster inside of Billy's tight little hole. He leaned down, wrapping his mouth around the head of Billy's prick and sucking on it. Wanting nothing more then to get him to cry out and come so that Teddy could see if Billy was as sweet as he always dreamed him to be.

Cum is exactly what he did barely allowing the warmth mouth to wrap around his prick. A sticky mess was released mostly into Teddy's mouth, but some had missed landing on his chin. Billy flushed wanting to do nothing more than apologize because after all he now that Teddy wouldn't be interested in continuing

Teddy couldn't help but moan rather loudly, even if it were muffled when Billy came and god yes, he was as sweet as he'd thought. Lapping at it and swallowing all of it, his fingers withdrew from that tight little hole and he wiped it from his clean and cleaned off his fingers. "You are as sweet as I've always believed." He smiled softly. "Don't apologize. You're beautiful."

Billy flushed his hazy chocolate optics finding brilliant blues." You Aren't going to stop are you Teddy?" His palms seemed to be working on drawing the male back on top of him." You shouldn't waste the condom after all." Billy's attempt at sounding logical came out broken

He chuckled softly. "Not unless you want me to stop." He moved into a position to where he was laying on top of Billy as well as being pulled. A smile spreading his lips as he reached between them, taking the base of his cock and slowly pushing it into tight muscles. Rolling his hips lightly as his own moans began to filter through the air.

Oh that was definitely more than the finger, his tossed back. Palms managing to tear his lovers shirt, but nothing was said against him."so..so..ah big." Not that Billy had much to go off of, but he felt filled his body stretching and moving only to accommodate Teddy's cock."f..uck me." He hissed

"I plan to." Teddy's voice was strained as he slowly pushed inside of Billy's core to the hilt. Not stopping until it was skin on skin. "You need to relax, Bee." His tone was soft as he slowly started to move his hips. Moaning at the tight warmth that surrounded his cock before he leaned down, kissing Billy's lips with fired passion.

Billy was lost to the kiss trying to relax as much has he could. Arms wrapping around Teddy's neck while his legs stayed splayed. Perhaps his voice was silenced but he managed to moan constantly wanting to send Teddy over the edge completely

His pace started to pick up as the kiss continued, getting deeper by the minute before he began to snap his hips. His own moans mixing with Billy's and their was a heated haze that filled the air. He moved slightly, dragging Billy's leg up as he continued to drill away inside him. The burning in his core slowly starting to build.

His own hips had finally began to roll, Teddy's prick seemed to be hitting every right place. His gaze closed has he held to Teddy for dear life."o..oh fuck."

"So.. fucking... tight." His arm had moved to wrap around Billy's waist and pull him even closer. His breath panting more as he cried out Billy's name. This was amazing and Teddy was so close. "I'm... gonna... not... last." He leaned down, biting at Billy's neck as he continued to fuck him harder.

Billy cried out to the bite claiming his neck all muscles tightening against Teddy even he wasn't cumming. He felt claimed and god it felt so good his body picking up the pace to rock his hips back over and over

"Fuck." It was happening too soon, too fast and before he could stop himself, a lewd moan escaped his lips and he was filling the condom. His hips stilling and his whole body seemed to tense at just the action from it. Moaning against the skin that was still in his mouth before his arms gave out, not a crushing weight but falling boneless on Billy.

Billy seemed just has noodle underneath the frame encasing his own. Billy didn't know what this meant, but for once he was glad his cock and ass had been posted on tumblr. Leaning forward he gave a teasing sound" so was it has good as you thought

He couldn't help but chuckle at Billy's small statement. "It was wonderful." Teddy was still slightly panted as he spoke. "And so much nicer in real life then in the pictures." He kissed him lightly on the lips.

Billy must have fallen asleep at some point his slender frame piecing together with Teddy like a puzzle. Blanket drawn to taut hip, he had fallen asleep with no worries on his mind. After all he had faith in Teddy not to run off

He shifted slightly in his sleep, arm still draped over Billy's waist and he grunted softly when he felt him move. Snuggling a little closer as he pressed his lips against Billy's forehead.

Feeling the warmth of dry lips chocolate optics opened, his gaze falling on golden hair. The slightest of smiles tweaked at the corner of his lips, palms moving to slowly smooth over a broad chest before he turned. His body moving he needed a shower, only the slightest amount of soreness seemed to reside in his body

He groaned once he felt Billy move. Eyes fluttering open before he reached out and dragged him back into the warmth of the hole he had just crawled out of. "Nope." It was a single word that was spoken with sleepy want but trust. "Sleeping in today."

He yelped in surprise before being consumed by the warmth that had taken him in. A moan left his lips." Well good morning sleepy head, and what are you offering to keep me in bed all day." Lips quirked to a smirk, he liked to pretend to be cocky but honestly it was easy to make him blush

"I might." The words still contained an air of sleepy to them and he snuggled closer to Billy. "I never thought that sleeping in could feel this good. It made him smile. "Or waking up with someone in your arms " He cracked an eye open and looked at his lover.

Flushing he disregarded that the first sentence had made little sense. It was a cheesy use of words, but all the same it sent Billy's heart racing forward in his chest. His frame tucked back against the solid mass that was Teddy." Oh?

"Mhm." The noise was a drawn out hum of approval and he snuggled a little closer to the smaller frame. "I'm not as strange as I come off when your helping me with my Lit." He chuckled softly. "This was actually a really big step for me too."

Billy opened his gaze, arms wrapped around his waist.-'" Well I'm nothing like the guy you met on tumblr." His gaze fell, it wasn't a small step for himself either, he'd never been with anyone before

"I think you are exactly the guy that I meet on Tumblr." He rolled over on his side, facing Billy with a smile. "I find you fascinating and I want to get to know you even more now. All I really know from you is what we've talked about during study time."

"Please don't say it like that, it makes me feel easy." His lip seemed to take on a full pout. Arms working their way to unwind from Teddy, after all Billy didn't think himself worth being with." And the most we've talked about in lit besides lit is my chastising you for staring at inappropriate places during homework

"But I was staring at your ass." His tone playful before he opened his eyes and noticed the pout, feeling Billy unwind himself. "Hey. I know you aren't easy otherwise you wouldn't have been so timid tonight. I didn't mean it like that, Bee."

"Teddy I'm really not someone you'll want to stay with. I..i have to many problems." He wasn't lieing Billy suffered from a few mental illnesses there even resided a forgotten prescription bottles for when he could no longer deal with it on his own.

"Hey." He moved slightly, cupping Billy's cheek and turning his head toward him, softly kissing him on the lips before a small smile crossed his own. "I'm willing to go down any path with you. That must matter for something, right."

Billy all but melted into the warm kiss, arms wrapping around his waist slowly sinking back into the mattress." You don't know what your getting into Altman.

"I think I know exactly what I am getting into." He couldn't help but smile as he rolled over on top of Billy. There naked body's rubbing together in all the right places as he leaned down, capturing his lips once more, not being able to stop the slow grinding of his hips.

The slow grind of hips caused his prick to react instantly. His optics slowly widening, right he'd forgotten Teddy had this effect on him, blood always seemed to drawl from his head to the one that resided between his legs." T..teeddy. I can..can't i have some other students." He whimpered wanting nothing more than to stay in bed with this wonderful man

He couldn't help but groan when Billy said that he couldn't. Leaning his head down on his shoulder and chuckling softly. "Can I at least stay under the blanket and watch?"

"You can watch me get dressed but then I have to leave." He took a moment scrawling down his number and handing it to Teddy." I..id like to see you again so maybe tonight at your place if your free." He gave a little eyeful of hope before moving around the room

He nodded dressing himself stealing a quick peck and disappeared into the halls. Good thing it had been dinner plans Billy didnt end up free until about 9 p.m body moving slowly as he lightly rapped on the door

Teddy was inside humming. Nothing special. Just Chinese take away. The air in the dorm room was sweet smelling, mixing with the smell of the food. It was late when he heard the rap on the door and opened it slowly. "You look exhausted." Teddy wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

The embrace was unexpected a strong arm drawing that slender waist a silent but appreciated nod leaving him." So your going to feed me and woo me?" He gave a playful giggle fingers wrapping around him tightly." Be careful i could get used to this.

"Well, I'm going to feed you." A smirk crossed his lips. "I think we've already moved past the wooing part." He dipped down, leaning forward and kissing Billy softly on the lips. "Unless Chinese is something you don't like. I figured it out when you posted something you were eating on your Tumblr."

He flushed." So you really paid attention to things besides my bottom." His tone was soft fingers carding through blonde hair before he took a little spot on the floor and grabbed some chopsticks.

"Of course I did." Teddy leaned into the affection the was given before taking his place beside Billy. "I told you that I liked you for a long time. I got any thing I could from that blog to help get to know you better."

Billy seemed to freeze." I thought you didn't know the blog was me until that picture." Billy flushed wondering if the tossed blonde had kept any of his, Billy still had Teddy's last shot has his home screen." I..did you keep any."

He chuckled softly. "I didn't." He took a bite of his food. "But I knew that whoever owned the blog was a good person and I wanted to get to know. The fact that it ended up being you just made it better." Teddy took out his phone, showing him his home screen with the last picture of Billy laying on his bed.

Billy scanned over the picture." It's not a very flattering one of me is it." He ate slowly enjoying the food and eventually idle conversation led to him eating the entire little box. He had a quick metabolism

"I like it." Teddy chuckled softly and put his phone down on the side. "We actually do have a lot in common and have a lot of the same likes and stuff. I knew that I wanted you from the minute you started helping me with class."

"Well obviously I was no great help you kept having me recalled." He gave a small smirk fingers drumming against the floor. " exactly how far did you make it in my blog...." Billy remembered that he'd liked quite a few nsfw pics that displayed certain kinks

"I made it to the end actually." Teddy sat his food down with a smirk, leaning against the wall. "It just kept getting more interesting the further I scrolled down so I kinda couldn't help myself." He couldn't stop the cheesy grin from spreading his lips.

Billy's own face made a silent oh." And..and what did you think about it?" Perhaps he was fishing, but he couldn't stop the curiosity that was edging in his mind."

"I think your blog and you are very interesting." He gave a smile, knowing what Billy was doing. "Thus the reason that I would like to get to know you better."

Teddy didn't seem to gather exactly what Billy was fishing for. Those images of perfect lithe figures bound in what seemed to be an endless amount of rope, but Billy even being a virgin had a high sex drive. Pushing all thoughts to back of his mind he gave a smile telling Teddy random facts about himself

"That and I think it would be interesting to see you tied up." He couldn't help but give a wink. All the random facts of Billy's blog going through his mind as he spoke. There was nothing more that he wanted to do but get to know this boy with the interesting blog. "And I feel that it would be easy to do. Might have to get a hotel room or something."

A small full tint of crimson rose to his cheeks, palms smoothing over the front of his pants." Te..teddy I'm not that guy, I mean..." he bit his lower lip." I don't want to seem like the guy whose just hanging around to be your best booty call."

"You'd be my only booty call." His tone a tease as he pulled Billy into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "Not to mention, I know that you aren't the guy in the pictures. That doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to try."

"Oh? So I'm only gonna be a booty call how disappointing." His tone teasing, fingers curling against his own legs, but the idea of having his body placed in such a way made his jeans slightly stiffen

"Of course not." Teddy leaned down and kissed his shoulder. "You are so much more then that and I respect more than that too." He wrapped tighter around him. "Although the idea of it is rather arousing."

"Well how do you propose we go about this Teddy, shall I get the room and you get the supplies." A small smirk played on the edge of his lips after all he'd not assumed that Teddy was taking him seriously

"That would work. I know the guy that runs the local hardware shop and he can give me a discount." His tone was utterly serious as he spoke. Resting his chin on Billy's shoulder. "A hotel room shouldn't be that expensive for just the weekend."

Billy arched a brow fingers drawing over the broad chest." So shall I meet you at the one up the road say in an hour." He gave a playful giggle wondering exactly where this was going as slender arms wound around his neck

He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Billy's waist and pulling him close. "So eager." His tone playful. "Yeah, if you want to spend your weekend tied up then I can agree to it." He pressed a kiss against his shoulder.'

So he parted from the room packing a small amount of clothing his tooth brush and others things and made his way to the hotel. If nothing else he'd feel relaxed against the hotel bed sheets after all the dorm was only so comfy. He'd arrived at the hotel before Teddy and was now laying on his stomach relaxing

Teddy was confused as hell when he got to the hardware store. Getting several strange looks as he walked around getting things that he thought might work in this situation. "Maybe I should have went to a sex shop." The lady beside him looked at him in horror before he gave a polite smirk and paid for his things. Several minutes later, there was a gentle knock on the hotel door.

Billy didn't need to move has Teddy knocked the door swung open. Slender body spread against the mattress before he looked back." Well I honestly didn't think you'd show up Mister Altman I was almost sure you were teasing me

"I'm actually quite serious about stuff like this." The smile on his face seemed to spread before he walked into the room, the door shutting behind him. "I was talking to myself in the store and I'm pretty sure I gave a lady a heart attack." He couldn't help but giggle at his own humor.

"Woul...wouldn't a sex shop be easier." His playful quip offering no more than a tease. The lock clicked into place and he knew this was happening. Butterflies seemed to build in his lower abdomen chocolate optics finding brilliant blues." So do I need these clothes or would you like to take them off." He gave a playful little wiggle of his hips

"I want you naked." His tone playful as he unzipped the duffle bag once it was sat on the small sofa. "Either that or she thought I was going to commit murder." He couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "And true but they don't have high quality robe at the sex shop."

"Oh I need the high quality ropes." His tone give a playful chide standing to let those shorts fall of of taut hips to show a flaccid prick. He'd had tome to calm that ache that had began in Teddy's room." So have you ever done anything like this." You could heard the slight panic in his voice wondering how Teddy would know how to get those knots twisted in all the right angles.

"Not really." He arched a brow as he watched Billy undress. "But I'm sure I could figure it out." He couldn't help but giggle softly. Kissing Billy's lips with each robe that was done his body, after he was finished making his legs look like the picture. He arched a brow. The whole thing taking about 20 minutes until it looked just like the picture. "How do you feel?" He lighting graced his knuckles against Billy's cheek.

Billy had become incapable of movement unless Teddy pulled on any certain strand of rope. Palms seemed clenched in a small fashion." Are you pleased with your work Teddy I'm at your mercy

"I'm very pleased." Teddy gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before he tugged softly at the robe that was carefully wrapped around Billy's prick. "Are you pleased is the question."

He'd forgotten the rope wrapped loosely around his prick. The moment his string was pulled taut a loud audible moan left him, precum already threatening to spill over." I i...oh." he let his features relax, this had never been done to him and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready.

"You okay?" Teddy stopped the movement of the robe. Shuffling around the bed before it moved with his weight. Leaning down, his tongue moving up a taunt pulled shaft before lapping at the beaded precum from the tip. Moaning softly with the sweet taste that he found. "I know it's something different." Teddy doing his best to calm Billy's nerves.

Billy looked up to him." I'm used to having more movement when I'm hard, but...oh don't stop Teddy." He could hear the silent little whine edging his voice, taut hips working their way into a small roll but he was patient.

"So you do like it." His tone playful. Hands moving to tease at the robe a little bit longer as his tongue continued to lick up and down his shaft. This hand to have been uncomfortable but he was going to do his best to make it pleasurable for him. "What do you want?" His voice rang out softly.

Billy was mewling quietly at the soft licks to his shaft, optics closed and rolling to the back of his head. On the edge of going blank until his new found lover spoke." Teddy this is meant for you, I wanted to be tied up yes, but you get to determine what happens." His voice was soft if not a bit edged

"Well, that's not fun." His tone teasing as he sucked the tip of Billy's cock into his mouth. Pulsing around it, twirling his tongue. This was so new to him but he was enjoying himself. Moving the robe slightly began he didn't want to cause Billy any unnecessary pain. Moaning softly at the sweet taste that he found there.

Billy was twisted in a few different ways thanks to the rope, but nothing that he found uncomfortable. Optics drifting down to the man working over his cock a small smirk filled his lips." Teddy I'm not being un fun..your just more experienced than I am. I don't know what you like."

He couldn't help but chuckle as his lips stayed wrapped around Billy's cock. The robes giving with his weight, hell he didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted to tease, Billy to the point that he was being for release.

The way the rope wound around his prick almost acted like a cock ring. So he could enjoy every bit of pleasure but no cum would follow. His hips wiggled slightly willing for Teddy to take more in, but this was only his second time and he dived beyond normal boundaries

Teddy was taking the cues that Billy was sending him. Sucking his swollen prick down his throat and bobbing his head slightly. He didn't want him to cum, not yet. Wanted to see how he would feel when pushed to the edge and then denied. It might have been a little cruel but he didn't hear Billy complaining.

Billy could feel that burn in his stomach, legs moving to splay and allow Teddy access to every sensory that could drive him over the edge. His hips pressing further into the heat, his own mouth moaning obscenities

He moaned around Billy's cock, feeling that he was getting close just by the way that his body was moving. His cock being released with a loud pop as he licked his lips. "My god you are beautiful like this." He brought to fingers to his lips, popping them into his mouth, getting them wet before he pressed them deep into Billy's core.

Billy's body arched in reaction lost before he could even respond. His lithe body pulled tight in the ropes, but no matter the struggle Teddy had tied them carefully enough that he'd have only the faintest red mark on his skin. "Ted..teddy roll me over please." He enjoy being on his back but the hands behind him were going numb, even if it was only air he could grasp he wanted the tingly feeling gone

Teddy nodded softly. Fingers still finding a way to be inside Billy's core as he gently rolled Billy over on his stomach. It also allowed him ti be able to pleasure him even more if he wanted too. Body still tangled in the ropes just like Teddy wanted. A smirk crossing his lips as he began to pump his fingers in and out in a slow motion.

Billy had a better angle to not only move his palms making the curl and stretch to denumb, but he could also slowly rock into the fingers. Face turned to the side so tortureous moans could leave those pale lips and beg teddy

"Please beg all you wish." It was purred as he continued to fuck him hard with his fingers, knowing that no matter what he did, the young man beneath him wouldn't be able to cum. Fingers crooked, making sure to touch his prostate with upwards stroke.

It caused a keening noise from the younger male, his hips stilled and though it felt like his peak had been reached. The lack of warmth filling under his stomach allowed him to know it was nothing more than a ghost one. He groaned " so..so good pl..please I'll do anything for more

"Oh yeah?" Teddy's voice was a purr and teasing at the same time, knowing that he had gotten Billy as ready for his cock as possible. "You want me to fuck you, babe." The words were whispered softly as his fingers where removed, only for Billy to hear the undoing of his zipper behind him.

Billy nodded his head but knowing this was an unreadable action he groaned." Please teddy please fuck my tight little hole." He may have been copying porn lines but his voice was breathless whine begging and pleading for the cock

There was a smirk that crossed his lips. Positioning himself behind Billy and slowly pushing his way past tight muscles and sliding into his tight warmth and his core. It caused him to shiver. The warmth soaking into his skin. He rubbed the small of Billy's back before taking his hips in his hands. His own hips began to rotate, pounding away at his tight hole as the sounds of their slapping flesh echoed in the room.

Billy had began to hate the small sparse of cord wrapped around his prick. His hatred grew every time Teddy's cock touched the over sensitive ball of nerves. He'd began begging varieties of fuck and please. Teddy please ill be a good whore let me cum. Bargaining with everything he had his cock heavy and pressed to his stomach. He was enjoying this much more than could be said

"You wanna cum." It didn't slow his hips in the least as he moved slightly, making sure that the robe holding Billy's cock was loosened enough that he would be able to come. His breathes and moans picking up as well of the pace of his slapping hips and Teddy was in bliss. Doing everything that he could to slow himself down and failing. "Come for me baby." He slapped his love hard on the ass.

The slap seemed to be all Billy needed a mass amount of warm cum painting the pillow wiggled under his hips. His body fell slack as muscles tightened around his lover

It only took seconds for Teddy to follow. Warm cum filling his lovers core as he moaned his name with lust. Falling over him slightly limp before he chuckled in his ear. "That was fucking hot." He kissed the shell of Billy's ear with a smile.

Billy was a mess slightly ashamed at the things he had said. After all Teddy and him weren't official all it seemed of has now was fuck buddies. Something Billy would take with a grain of salt if it meant having him in some small way

"You wanna date me." Teddy purred in his ear before he moved. Removing the ropes carefully but he held a smile on his face. "Like, I want you to know I like you for just more then sex."

Once his arms came unbound they were instant in moving regaining feeling he had lost. The slight trace of red and rope line embedded on a lithe frame his almond eyes moving to Teddy's face. The disbelief written plainly has more of his body became free

"What I do?" The silence caught him off guard. Not knowing if it was good or bad and he continued to let Billy free of the ropes. "I meant." He rubbed the back of his head. "Only if you want too that is. You don't have to or anything." He was getting nervous.

His body now freed from the bondage still numb arms messily wrapped around his neck. The younger male pulling Teddy in for a kiss." My answer wouldn't be no, I...I just don't see what would have someone like you into me. At least has more than someone who could get you good grades." His face was nervous, palms fidgeting even behind Teddy's neck

He couldn't help but smile into the kiss. "You've got a good heart, a wicked sense of humor and a nice ass. And a pretty face too." Teddy was being totally honest with him and smiled softly. "Will you go out with me." The question was brushed against his lips.

"I thought I had already said yes." He gave teasing little smirk climbing into Teddy's lap." Though there is a downfall...I have a quick recovery time." He gave a flush, he'd found this out one very lonely night. Fingers tangled in the blonde hair mouth pressing softly to Teddy's

"Oh yeah." Teddy returned the tease and the smile. "That makes two of us." He kissed his lips softly before he moved from the bed, digging around in his bag. "I brought this to be on the safe side." A small amount of lotion was squeezed into the palm of his hand as he began to gingerly apply it to Billy's red marks from the rope.

Billy offered a small smile, allowing the cooling balm to be smoothed over his skin. Body relaxing back into the mattress." It doesn't hurt if your curious, just from them pressing against my skin that's why I'm marked. Though so much for being tied up all weekend, i think you prefer me free

"Well, I like watching you squirm." His tone playful. "And I know they don't hurt but this will help with any discomfort that may come later or bruising." He leaned down, gently kissing a red mark on Billy's inner thigh.

Billy slowly wiggled against him." I'll have to practice lots to get has good at blowing as you. "He gave playful wink slowly pulling Teddy back even with him...even if Billy was almost a foot shorter. Arms wrapped around a toned waist. He'd not been asked out by anyone since high school let alone by someone this magnificent.

He smiled, returning the embrace and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Maybe I like them sloppy." Teddy wrapped his arms around Billy's shoulders and pulled him closer still. "And blowing is all about confidence."

Palms slipped down to caress lightly at his inner thigh. Fingers trailing a special curve he found there before one lightly began to trail closer and closer to Teddy's sack." Oh so my inexperience is a turn on how baby. All those sloppy noises."

"Its a big turn on." There was a smile that crossed his lips his bodh trembled when he felt the hand on his thigh, moving closer to his balls and he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
